Field of Invention
The vasoconstricting agent phenylephrine in acid addition salt form is combined with a particular local anaesthetic, lidocaine base, and dissolved in a solvent and then in a selected HFC propellant to produce a stable solution suitable for metered dose aerosol delivery.